


Take Hyakinthos, Not Apollo

by faroucheboi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Some Humor, Why Did I Write This?, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faroucheboi/pseuds/faroucheboi
Summary: The only sounds outside now were the summer crickets, accompanied by the occasional call of turtle doves. There was no noise inside the Corinthe itself, where Grantaire found himself when he finally grappled consciousness.





	Take Hyakinthos, Not Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for so long, based on that Tumblr post that was like, "what if Grantaire didn't wake up in time". And I had to get my angsty little hands all over it.
> 
> Also this is my first fic, plz be nice.

Enjolras. The name danced around his groggy mind, as if attempting to rouse him from his drunken sleep. Something real had roused Grantaire- he wasn’t sure what, but whatever it was had placed the leader’s namesake in his head. If he were awake any further, it would have brought a sleepy smile to his face. But he wasn’t quite that conscious yet. In the distance, he heard heavy footsteps, perhaps even shouting, but it did not register. Instead, he again attempted to chase his dreamscape by settling further into his crossed arms upon the table. It seemed to have worked, for within seconds, Grantaire was softly snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments and kudos are highly appreciated.
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can. It's my goal to post at least twice a month, but I can't promise anything concrete. Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr or Twiiter @ faroucheboi.


End file.
